Never to be Fufilled
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Years later, the two remaining Sichiseishi go separate ways.... R&R please...


Never to be Fufilled  
***  
  
Tasuki hated silence, he hated solitude, though for the past year that's all he's done. He wandered alone, just him. Not as a Seishi, or as a bandit, but as someone searching for his destiny, his path. He crumpled to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. His mind already teetering on the edge of depression and insanity.  
  
He had spent the year alone ever since Chichiri said that he needed to make a homage in solitude. A journey to help him find his reasons for becoming a monk again. A journey that would tell him why he had chiosen the path of religion, why he had abandonded his prayers during the long journey as a Seishi. A journey to help him rediscover the right way. A way back to religion.  
  
Tasuki watched him leave, his friend. He didn't know how to deal with it then, so he headed back to Mt. Reikaku. But, it meant nothing, it didn't help soothe the lonliness in his heart, so he started on his own journey. Not one of faith, but of his own discovery... to find Chichiri.  
  
One year, he had gone everywhere. Throughout the land of Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, even Seiryuu. No sign, no sign of his smiling blue-haired friend, Nothing, no one seemed to know who he was. He tried sense his life force, maybe a find a lost prayer bead... nothing.  
  
Tasuki scratched at his hair, pulled at it. He was dishevleled beyond belief, thinner, his face hollower, his muscles leaner, tighter. His clothes even hung, loose and ill fittng.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
There, that voice... now... those arms.  
  
"Tasuki no da! I've been looking all over for you!" Chichiri buried his face into is friends neck.   
  
"Chi-chichiri?"  
  
"Tasuki... you'e so thin no da." The older boy ran his hands along his shoulders. "Have you not been eating well no da?" He stared into his amber eyes. "Tasuki no da?"  
  
He wiped away the tears spilling over, streaming down his cheeks. "Chichiri... ai- ai- ai shi-"  
  
The monk placed a finger on his lips. "I gotta fed you no da." He started digging around in his sack and pulled out a biscuit. "Eat! Eat! no da!"  
  
"Chichiri, stop it!" Tasuki gripped both of friend's wrists and pinned him to the ground. "Chichiri! Let me say this!"  
  
"T-t-t-Tasuki?"  
  
"Chichiri AI SHITERU!!!" He cried it so loudly the birds flew from the trees in fear.  
  
"T-t-t-Tasuki?" The blue haired man tared at his friend, wild, crying and afraid. "Nani yo?"  
  
Tasuki rolled to the side and stared up at the sky. "Chichiri, when you were gone, I had so much time to think. I looked for you, and I didn't know why. I cried when I couldn't find you..."  
  
"Tasuki, shut up."  
  
The orange haired boy sat up and glared at his friend angerily, but his features softed. Chichiri was holding the mask in his hands. His one eye was closed, his face solomn. It was undeniable, there was a tears fighting its way from underneath his eyelid. "Tasuki, please..."  
  
"Chichiri, damn it! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"It's against my religion, I can't fall in love so long as I'm a monk."  
  
Tasuki was crying. He wanted the love of is older companion, he wanted to hold him in his arms, caress that blue hair, kiss the scar, but he was being rejected. Rejected because the man he love found his path again. "Chichiri forget I ever sai-"  
  
He felt a string of beads wrap around his hand. Tasuki looked at him, that one red eye shining with tears. "Tasuki, my journey told me to relinquish my place as a monk. Become a true Seishi warrior, where my actions are enough of a prayer for Suzaku.  
  
"I went to Mt. Reikan. I had to return to you, but you were already gone. You had begun your own journey.  
  
"So, I began a quest to search for you." Chichiri pushed him to the ground, and planted a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips. Tasuki hungerily accepted it, and it deepened with years of pent up passion. The former monk pulled away, gasping for air, flushed in color.  
  
"I've finally reached the end of my search," Tasuki gasped.  
  
"Me too... wo ai ni Tasuki." Chichiri slid slightly, shifting to the side so they could lie in the grass, holding tightly onto each over in fear of losing one another again.  
  
And they continued holding each other, even as the days went by, never moving for during their journey they had both died, and yet they still searched for their lost love. A good 100 years later, upon finding each other they were put to a final rest joining their friends in heaven.  
  
****  
  
Author's note: A common theme, but I wrote this during Spanish Class. We were watching a movie and I decided not to pay attention, so I picked up my Cybiko and started writing. It wasn't supposed to finish so quickly, but it happened anyway. But, to be perfectly honest it's the first story I actually FINISHED in less than a day, in fact I wrote this in approximately... 1.2 hours. ^_^ Yay! It's not the best, but I like it anyway. 


End file.
